There Was A Star
by LucyOfNarnia
Summary: The story of a young girl, watching the sheep for her father. Rachel is attacked. Then she see's angels, and finally, she becomes one of the first people to meet the King of Kings. Jesus Christ. I know bad summary.


_Note: I know, I know, it's not my best. But, I'm a little pressed for time, and we're really busy. We have snow! We almost never have snow for Christmas, so I hope it doesn't all melt. The shepherd brothers, and angels speak words from the King James version of the Bible. Please enjoy, Merry CHRISTmas! Happy New Year!  
_

**There Was A Star**

The dark sky descended upon the plain of Israel. Sheep search among the grasses for any greenery that might be left in the field. On a small hill, seated was a young girl of about twelve or thirteen. Her eyes grew heavy, but she shook her head. She mustn't go to sleep. The sheep had to be watched. The girl clutched her staff, but after a moment, her eyes dimmed, and unwillingly, she fell into a deep sleep.

" Baaa!" The girl awoke to the sound of fearful bleating. She jumped up, horrified at falling into slumber, and surveyed the scene beneath her. She let out a little cry of fright, and anger when she saw what was going on. A wolf, yellow eyes glowing, shaggy hair hanging, all tangled up, was cornering one of the girls lambs.

Without a thought to herself the aforementioned girl rushed down the hill, still holding onto her staff so tightly that her knuckles turned white. Father, he had asked her to watch the sheep tonight. She must not disappoint him. When the girl reached the bottom of the hill, she realized that she did not have any weapon, except for the stick she carried.

" Go away!" she cried, wishing father were here. Wishing she had brothers. Wishing... The wolf growled deep within his throat. He must have decided that the girl was a threat, and must be dealt with. He turned, faced her, and approached. Slowly, cautiously, stalking. His yellow eyes were like embers in the fire, and his teeth, maybe as sharp as her fathers knife. The wolf scrunched low to the ground, to push himself off.

"No!" the girl screamed, shoving her staff in front of her as the wolf leapt. The wolf had tried to go for her neck, but the staff stunted his attempt. The creatures eyes blazed, and the girl took a step backward. The staff couldn't continue to protect her. It was just a staff after all, could be broken by animals attacking it. The girl looked around her for something to protect herself with, but when she saw nothing, she lifted her half chewed through stick up again.

" Rachel!" The girl whirled around to see Jeremiah, a neighboring shepherd at the top of her little hill. Rachel turned back to her problem on hand, and saw that the wolf was running toward her, full speed ahead. He had decided to try something else. The girl turned and ran this time, fear pounding in her head, little drops of sweat glistening on her forehead. Adrenaline rushed through her veins. Then she felt a pain in her leg, and she cried out in anguish.

" Rachel!" she heard the cry again, closer this time. Now, though, she had no time to listen. The wolf had sunk it's teeth into her right leg. She pulled, but the creature wouldn't let go. Then she felt something whiz by her head, the air resisting it. Something hit the animal on top of her, and it yelped, but stayed on. Then many more were flung through the air, and Rachel realized they were stones. Large, grey, rough stones.

" Get away from her!" Jeremiah yelled, throwing more rocks. The wolf finally grew tired of this, and decided that he could probably find dinner much better somewhere else.

" Are you okay?" Jeremiah asked, getting on his knees beside Rachel.

" It..hurts.." she managed to respond, clenching her teeth to try and stem the pain.

" No wonder," he said, pulling off the belt around his waist. " What were you doing?"

Rachel looked at the fifteen year old as sheepishly as possible. " I don't know..Father told me to watch the sheep..If one of the lambs was killed.." she shrugged, and Jeremiah proceeded to tie his belt around her leg, to stop the blood flow.

" Thanks," she whispered. Then the boy reached down.

" Here, let me help you," he said, letting Rachel put her weight on him. She stood rather shakily, and put the rest of the weight on her left foot.

" Where is your father anyway?" Jeremiah asked as they walked. Rachel looked up,

" Same as yours I suppose. Traveling to his hometown, to pay the tax." Jeremiah nodded,

" Yes, Caesar Augustus' decree. These Romans might just tax us blind." Rachel nodded hesitantly, not really wanting to speak against the Romans.

" There's my brothers," Jeremiah said, changing the subject, and pointing at a few shepherds who had heard the commotion. Rachel sat down on the grass, and looked up at the sky.

" Jeremiah, did you notice the star up there?" he looked up.

" Wow, that's the biggest star I've ever seen!" Jeremiah exclaimed.

" Bright too," Rachel added, studying the star more closely. It was luminescent, and beautiful. A glowing orb out in space. As they stood there, there was suddenly a great flash of light around them, and everything seemed to be shining. Then, a glowing creature was above them. Rachel screamed, and I'm sure that you would have been afraid too. Jeremiah stepped back, and they both scrunched on the ground in fear.

" Fear not: For behold, I bring you good tidings of great joy, which shall be to all people," Rachel looked up. The creature seemed friendly, and Rachel listened to the rest of the words. " For unto you is born this day in the city of David a savior, which is Christ the Lord."

Jeremiah looked at Rachel, and mouthed, " Savior?" The angel, for that's what it was continued on. " And this _shall _be a sign unto you; Ye shall fin the babe wrapped in swaddling clothes, lying in a manger."

Jeremiah, Rachel, and the rest of the shepherds watched in awe, wonder as a multitude of angels suddenly appeared, and began praising God.

" Glory to God in the highest," they sang, " And on earth peace, good will toward men." Then the angels faded into the night sky. It was as if they had disappeared. Rachel looked at Jeremiah, and they heard his brothers talking.

" Let us go now even unto Bethlehem, and see this thing which is come to pass which the Lord hath made known unto us." Jeremiah jumped up.

" Come on Rachel!" he urged. Then he remembered and looked at her leg. Rachel blushed.

" Just go on. I'll make my way the best I can." Jeremiah looked up, and saw that his brothers were almost out of sight.

" No," he said in a rather decisive way. " I'm going to help you." Rachel looked at him, and he smiled.

" Besides, I can't leave a girl all alone." So the two begin their trek to Bethlehem, which lasted much longer then it should have, courtesy of a certain wolf. It helped that there was a road to follow so they could know of the certain direction.

Finally, they arrived in the city. Bethlehem was filled with people, as those who were born there had to be taxed.

" The..star..is..that..way.." Rachel mumbled, the pain in her leg increased because of constant movement. Jeremiah looked at her worriedly.

" We're almost there, then you can rest," he said, once again allowing her to lean most on him. After a few minutes the two had reached an inn. But the star came from behind it. Jeremiah and Rachel traveled the last twenty or so feet, and arrived at a stable.

" Is this where the King is?" Jeremiah asked, looking at the rough building.

" Maybe..your seeing..outside appearances," Rachel said wisely for her years. The door to the stable was open , and the two limped inside. The site that Rachel saw caused her to catch her breath. The only light in the stable was a lamp hanging from the ceiling, but somehow Rachel could see everything clearly.

In the center, a manger( feeding trough) was set up, and in it was the sweetest little baby you had ever seen. But there was something about him, something special. This was the Lord, the savior. A woman, not much older then Rachel herself looked down on the baby, love glowing on her face. A man had his arm around her shoulders, and was looking at her with a love that only God could give.

Even the animals seemed gathered around, as if they knew that this baby was the King of the world. Jeremiah pointed to his three brothers who were kneeling in front of the manger. The two followed their example, and bowed down.

The young woman looked up from her son, and smiled at Rachel.

" What..what's his name?" Rachel asked tentatively. The lady smiled.

" His name is Jesus. I am his mother, Mary." The baby stirred, and Mary picked him up, humming a little tune. She looked at Rachel, who was still watching her.

" Would you like to hold him?" she asked, giving another kind smile. Rachel nodded. The minute she held the baby, a wonderful feeling entered her. She was holding a King. Jesus Christ!

" Come on!" Jeremiah exclaimed, breaking the beauty of the moment.

" We need to go tell everyone about this King, and treat your leg somehow." Rachel said goodbye to Mary, and her husband Joseph. As they left the stable, Rachel looked back one more time at the baby, his very young mother, and Joseph. They were a very blessed couple. To be chosen to raise the son of God.

" Praise God!" Rachel exclaimed, feeling his handiwork in everything. After all, they had been waiting for the messiah for hundreds of years. The other shepherds followed her example, praising the Lord for all that he'd done.

Above them all, was a very bright star. One that would lead three wise men to see Jesus, God as a child. A star the marked the birth of a King.


End file.
